


needlepoint

by fairyslush



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, family au, kunten are married and yangjun are their sons the au, this is just domestic fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:06:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22444546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairyslush/pseuds/fairyslush
Summary: in which ten is a fashion designer, and he decides to embroider their little family of four onto his neurosurgeon husband's labcoat.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun
Comments: 35
Kudos: 388
Collections: In Every Lifetime: A KunTen Fan Week





	needlepoint

kun leads a good life.   
  
he's a successful neurosurgeon, happily married to one of the country's leading fashion designers. some say it's weird, that it's peculiar for a doctor to pursue someone in a completely different field, but kun wouldn't have asked for ten's hand for a good ten times ( _ten out of ten, babe!)_ if he was a person who cared for convention.

besides, he's happy. they're happy. it's been a year since they've adopted the sweetest pair of brothers—dejun (age 4) and yangyang (age 3)—and kun thinks it makes coming home from hours upon hours of consultancy, rounds, and teaching duty all the more special. 

so, he counts the seconds, bids goodbye to his secretary when his day is done. 

"special day, _doc_?" 

kun shrugs off his lab coat in favor of a blazer—designed by ten, _of course_ —and shakes his head no. "just excited."

* * *

he comes home to a well-lit living room, a rarity for husbands who can't keep their hands off of work. 

* * *

_it's how they met, actually._

_kun was in ten's studio for a fitting, urged by the nurses to get a suit that would_ _"_ do justice to his pretty face." _he came at a bad time, right in the middle of preparations of the spring / summer show at iconic dongdaemun, but he likes to think it was fate that brought him to the 10cl boutique. after all, the day did end with him driving a passed out ten back to the hospital he works in, at least twenty needles embedded in the designer's left arm—product of a stress induced freak accident._

_kun asks him out to dinner the week after his discharge. ten doesn't say yes until the tenth time he's asked._

_"you're persistent," ten had said, a bemused glint twinkling in his cat-like hues. kun thinks they're prettier than the rhinestones he was working with._

_"i wouldn't be a neurosurgeon if i weren't," he threw back, quite used with ten's sharp way with words. "besides, i like you_ that _much."_

_ten snorts, adjusts the hem of the bespoke ballgown he was busy with._

_"have you ever thought that maybe—just_ maybe _—i was giving you a chance to escape?"  
  
_

* * *

"hey," kun greets, casual, the kiss on ten's cheek an easy part of a daily routine. "busy?"   
  
kun finds his husband on their living room floor, hands full with what looked like one of his labcoats, surrounded by his sewing kit and an embroidery pattern. 

"not really," ten replies, tearing his eyes away from his work just to give kun a peck on the lips. _cute._ "i'll be done in a bit." 

kun looks at his husband's quick craft, then at the embroidery pattern. it looks like a family portrait of sorts, with his, ten's, and their sons' likings transformed into a cheeky crosshatch. whatever it is, though, kun has the utmost belief that it will be something he'll be proud to wear during his rounds. 

"the kids?" he asks, though the lack of childish giggles already provide a suitable answer. still. 

"napping," ten barely looks up, completely engrossed with sewing the pattern onto the cloth. "they're set to wake up before dinner, don't worry." 

kun smiles, careful not to knock anything over as he makes his way to their kitchen. there's no use talking to his husband when he's this into a piece, after all.

"i'll get it started, then." 

* * *

_kun knew that ten wasn't into surprises, but he's here nonetheless. craniotomy was a bitch that took ten hours out of his life, so it's not really a lie that he was busy, but it_ was _a lie that he couldn't book the next flight out to thailand the moment he was finished. with enough time to buy a bouquet too, like a good boyfriend._

_so he's backstage, hand on an arrangement of ten's favorite blooms—peonies, daffodils, and matthiola incanas—watching as a frazzled attendant fetches a protesting ten from last minute changes._

_"what do you mean my boyfriend is here?" kun almost sputtered at the outburst, but he purses his lips to keep the laughter in. "my boyfriend is back in seoul doing something with an epidural or whatever and if you wanted me to—"_

_the look on ten's face was priceless—the way his expression switched from surprise to anger to endearment and back is a memory kun will forever cherish._ _and the part when ten ran into his arms and latched onto him like a koala, bouquet of flowers be damned? that was a good memory too._

_"why are you here?" ten had buried his nose onto his boyfriend's neck, an effort to keep the sniffles away. "i thought you had an emergency!"_

_"i did," kun kisses his temple, pat his lover's back in the most soothing manner. "but i'm also qian kun, boyfriend of the genius fashion designer, ten chittaphon leechaiyapornkul."_

_"you're_ disgusting. _" ten whines, nuzzling further against kun's neck. "i love you so much."_

_kun hums. "to the moon and back, babe."_

* * *

"babe!" ten calls out just as kun finishes up the main course, so he goes back to the living room after he puts the pudding cups in the fridge for dessert.

"yeah?"

kun walks in and ten has stood up, showcasing his work with utmost pride. it makes kun proud too, really. 

"i'm done!" ten cheers, walking forth with the finished product, a cheerful likeness of their family of four embroidered unto the hem of his doctor's labcoat. kun is all smiles, suddenly excited for the next work day to come so he can show-off his husbands masterpiece to everyone in the hospital. maybe he could take extra shifts too, just in case. 

"it's beautiful," kun fills to the brim with nothing but admiration. "can i try it on?"

"you have to!"

ten is quick to help him into the labcoat, and kun does his best to imitate the models he keeps seeing on the magazine spreads back in his husband's office. by the way said husband is practically on the floor in a fit of giggles, he could say he's doing incredibly well with his attempts. 

"couture," kun says as he strikes another pose, earning another guffaw from ten. "you think i can be a model yet?'

"not in a million years, honey," ten sniffs in between chuckles. "but you'll definitely stand out from all your doctor friends." 

kun pretends to pout, but he decides his lips would fare much better on ten's own, kissing away any last remnants of laughter. 

* * *

_"you really made me ask ten times out of ten," kun dusts his suit, an aftermath of kneeling._ proposals _, you know?_

 _"i_ told _you," ten admires the diamond ring on his left ring finger, liking the way the sun glints against its edges. "i was giving you a chance to escape."_

_kun quirks a brow. "why would i?"_

_ten shrugs. "keep in mind that the 10cl boutique has a no returns, no exchanges policy."_

_"of course," kun snorts. "i can live with that."_

* * *

" _dad_?"

tiny slippered feet shuffle on the carpeted floor, and the couple break intimacy to give attention to their sons instead. 

"baby," ten coos as he picks yangyang up, the three-year old immediately nuzzling against his neck for some after-sleep comfort. "did we wake you?"

"we were already awake," it's dejun who answers this time, leaning against kun's leg as he rubs out the sleep from his eyes. " _hungry_." 

kun takes no time to pick his son up in his arms. "just in time, then. dinner's ready." 

"take the coat off first, babe," ten shifts yangyang to one arm to help with the coat, but kun shakes his head. 

"let me wear it for a bit longer," kun winks as he makes his way to the kitchen. "it's a 10cl original, after all."

ten sighs, exasperated. "if you get any sauce on that—"

"i won't." 

**Author's Note:**

> for #KuntenWeek2020 day 2: family


End file.
